The Morning After
by RoxannaRose
Summary: A typical morning for the Organization XIII members, or is it? Rated T for some implied sexy times.


The Morning After:

"No way!" Marluxia laughed "why would you be worried about something like that Demyx?"

"It's ridiculous! Totally ridiculous" Luxord added from the other side of the table.

Axel stayed silent, except for the occasional giggle, the situation was completely hilarious after all.

The time was somewhere around eight thirty, and The Organization was gathered around the dining room table, enjoying a bit of random small talk. Actually, Axel noticed that the group was sadly lacking at the moment, what with so many members out on early missions, Demyx in the kitchen attempting to cook, and Roxas sleeping soundly in his bedroom, exactly where Axel had left him the previous night.

"Shut up you guys, I'm serious, it was weird" Demyx called from the kitchen " I kept having these weird nightmares where I was back in middle school and the teacher was making everyone run a marathon, of doom! It was horrible, it never ended and everyone else was collapsing from exhaustion. And it was so real, to! A few times, I even woke up and I swore I could hear panting, or something! It was the weirdest thing."

"Yea...uncanny" Axel murmured, thankful that his words had been all but swallowed by the sounds of Luxord and Marluxia collapsing into another fit of giggles. He took an awkward sip of water. _If only they knew..._

"Good morning everyone~!"

Axel turned to see Roxas entering the room, and immediately felt the color rushing to his cheeks. While everyone else was fully dressed, Roxas was clad in only a pair of boxers and a comically baggy t-shirt that Axel recognized to be one of his own. Where had he gotten that? And why was he wearing it, hadn't he been wearing one of his own shirts to bed last night? Was he _trying_ to be suspicious?

In any case, Axel couldn't help but notice how good the younger member looked, especially when he stretched a moment later, reaching his hands up high into the air, and lifting the hem of the shirt ever so slightly.

Roxas yawned, reaching up to run a hand through his short, spiky hair. "What's wrong? Why are you guy so quiet?"

The rest of the group had been staring blankly, stunned into silence ever since he had entered the room. Finally, Luxord spoke.

"Your kinda creeping me out Roxy. Your so happy, and you aren't dressed...you're acting like Demyx!"

"Hey, I heard that!" the musician called. He stepped out of the kitchen, revealing an ensemble that was indeed similar to that of the key-blade wielder, a slight frown upon his cute face. At the sight of Roxas, his frown deepened. The musician looked down at himself, then over at Roxas, then back again. "Okay, I see it. Wow Roxy, we're like twins!"

_ They __**are**__ like twins_ Axel thought to himself, sighing slightly as he realized that Demyx was also wearing one of his shirts. _He should really stop leaving those around..._

The musician turned to head back into the kitchen, but not before sending a giggle and a wave in his newfound twin's direction. Roxas responded in kind.

"Okay, seriously, whats wrong?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow. It was obvious from his expression that the pink haired nobody found Roxas' sudden happiness more than a little bit disconcerting.

"There's nothing wrong, ah, except~" he paused, stretching again "I'm so sore! You didn't tell me I would be so sore in the morning, Axel!~"

Axel desperately tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound to...incriminating, but he was drawing a blank. His mind seemed to be simply refusing to work. Luxord and Marluxia slowly turned to him in perfect unison, with frighteningly inquisitive expressions. The sudden lack of noise from the kitchen made it obvious that Demyx was intently listening as well. Axel coughed awkwardly.

Finally, he managed to croak "Well, that happens sometimes, when you exorcise certain muscles..."

"Thats alright~" Roxas smiled "It was worth it~. It felt just as good as you said it would! And it was a great way to relax~. I think we might have gone on for a little to long though, because I don't think I got enough sleep...~"

Axel gave another awkward cough.

Marluxia blushed.

Luxord raised his eyebrows "So" he said "_That_ is whats Demyx must have heard-"

He was cut off by Demyx's voice from the kitchen "Yea, yea. I think so. Alright, I'll tell them. Sounds good, see you then"

From the way the musician was speaking, it seemed as if he was either talking to himself, or on the phone. Since Demyx was usually pretty stable, Axel assumed it was the latter, but either way, he was more than thankful for the distraction.

Demyx stepped from the kitchen, cell phone in hand "Hey, guys, I just got off the phone with Saix, he wants me to tell you that the Twilight town thing is worse than we thought, so it was moved to tomorrow at noon instead of Sunday. Oh, and Axel, he wants to know when you are going to return that exorcise tape he lent you, and what you thought of it"

"Oh, Ill give it back tomorrow, and it was alright, a little much for Roxas though" Axel couldn't help but laugh at the confused expressions on the faces of Luxord and Marluxia. "_That_ is what we were doing last night, by the way guys"

"But, but it was so incriminating-" Marluxia stammered

"Incriminating how?" Roxas wondered aloud "Whats so incriminating about-" he broke off mid sentence as the misconception finally dawned on him. "Oh, oh god, you guys thought-that we-" he dissolved into a fit of laughter so intense that he could barely speak "And I said that...oh god! you two have such dirty minds!" he managed to crow between giggles.

Before he could stop himself, Axel was laughing to. Luxord joined in, and soon every member of Organization Thirteen in the room was laughing so hard that Axel found himself wondering if someone might fall over. Demyx had to steady himself against the door frame to prevent himself from doing just that.

Once everyone had calmed down, Axel sighed "I should probably go get that tape" he muttered as he rose from his seat. That whole morning had been one big ridiculous miss-understanding, and Axel hoped that the rest of the day would be less of a hassle. As he turned to go, he noticed something, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxas flash him a mischievous smile, and a wink. Discretely, he returned the favor.

What a silly miss-understanding, indeed.


End file.
